You will Burn
by VampierBitch
Summary: My version of Burned. will Zoey come back or do the gang have to go on without her? Will they defeat Kalona? only time will tell. my first fic go esay on me.


Zoeys POV**.**

"It's not me who doesn't belong- its you babe."

Heaths words made everything come crashing back to me. Despair and agony crushed me as my world shattered and I was left in the darkness.

I don't know how long I was in the dark for. It could have been hours or it could have only been seconds but suddenly Nyx was there.

She was so beautiful it was easy to see why Aphrodite and I hadn't been able to describe her. Her beauty was beyond words.

"Your friends and your worrier are not ready for you to leave them." Nyx's silver words hung between us, "you are the only one who can save my children, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."

Now I could hear sobbing and then...

"She's not dead! She can't be. We need her to" Aphrodite's voice broke of into sobs of pure pain.

"You must return to your friends and your worrier." Nyx put her hand on my shoulder.

"But I can't do it without him, I...I need him." I whispered brokenly.

"Do not fret Zoeybird, I will take care of your consort as if I had marked him my own," Nyx took her hand from my shoulder, kissed my forehead, and as her image faded and ran like a wet painting I could see stark. He was bleary but it was differently him. I blinked to clear my vision. He was leaning over my torso crying. It literally coursed me pain to see him so grief stricken.

I looked around but nobody seemed to notice they were all to busy crying and snorting unattractively.

The twins were clutching each other having hysterics, Aphrodite was pressed into Darius shaking with the fours of her sobbing and Damian stood alone looking distraught. (He'd be so prod of my vocab)

Just as I wondered where he was Jack skidded to a halt next to Damien

"What happed?" he looked confused. Damien wrapped his arms around Jack but didn't answer him.

I took in a deep breath and pain shot through my chest. "Fuck" I mumbled.

"She cussed." Aphrodite looked shocked as she frowned down at me.

"Now's not the time for you to,"

"No," Damien cut Shaunee of, "I heard her as well, Aphrodite's not takin' the piss."

"Hey." I didn't sound too bad and I'd felt worse.

Stark was watching me, I was on his lap and his tears were dropping on me after running down his face. His eyes were filled with pain and disappointment and I could feel it, I'd only just noticed but I could feel what stark felt. For a short moment I wondered why he was disappointed then it hit me. He thought he'd failed me.

"Ahh, hello, the rest of us are still here you Know."Trust Aphrodite to be the one to say that. She was always giving Darius googly eyes...

Wait. Was that what I was giving stark?

"Zoey needs to get some rest and the sun will be up soon." Thank the goddess for Damien. I could kiss that boy.

Darius picked up Heaths body but I couldn't look, it was too painful.

Everyone decided (without help from the horse mistress who was supposed to be looking after us.) that I'd be more comfortable in my own room and even though I said I was fine stark still carried me.

The next thing I knew I was on the roof again, I must've fallen asleep. Ether stark was still with me and Kalona thought he was going to continue tricking me with twisted half truths or stark wasn't with me and Kalona was going to try to make me love him with seductive stuff.

"What do you want?!" I screamed at the sky.

"Zo, he's not here. It's me. You're safe." I was so shocked at the sound of his voice it took me awhile to work out that I hadn't imagined it.

"Heath." I turned to see him sitting on the wall were I'd jumped in one of the dreams with Kalona.

"Hey babe." Heath smiled at me and opened his arms." Come here. You need to carm down so stark don't wake you."

I went to him without thinking, and being rapped in his familiar arms did carm me. He was so much to me, he was a familiar comfort from my childhood. Even his smell carmed me...

He smelt like heath and for the first time since I'd been marked I didn't want to suck his blood, I just wanted to be with him. And I felt guilty for breaking his heart... and worried.

Wait. That wasn't me; I wasn't worried, not any more. It was stark, it had to be. There was no one else that it could be.

I pulled back from Heath so I could see him. "Why are you here?"

"To make sure you don't trust the asshole that killed me." Heath was as serious as I'd ever heard him since the first day I met him. "He just wants to have your power not you. You can't trust him. You have to promise me that you won't let him get to you."

I looked deep into his eyes and knew that I would do anything he wanted me to.

"I promise."

"Good," Heath's face broke into a massive smile, "now promise me some thing else,"

"What?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Be happy." He whispered in my ear. "If that means you're with that stark kid then ..." Heath shrugged, "and if that means you go back to possessive Eric then don't let any one stop you, even though I prefer stark."

I was shocked at his easy smile as he talked about this. I mean I knew he cared but he didn't even sound jealous.

"Be happy." He whispered again before he kissed my mark and I sat bolt up right in bed.

There was a familiar burning sensation at all the places were my marks should have been and then I felt Starks hand on my shoulder.

"What's the matter? Did you have another dream?" His voice was thick with sleep and worry.

"No, not really," I said leaning back on his chest.

"Not really?" he asked.

"Well, it wasn't Kalona that was on the roof with me." I knew i could trust stark, he was my worrier after all. "It was Heath..."

"Tell me about the dream?" so I told him.

I sat waiting Stark as I waited for his reaction, I don't know what i expected but what I got was defiantly not it.

"He really cares about you." Stark push a strand of my dark hair of my face. "I hope you told him that I won't be messin' up again any time soon."

I was breathless, I could feel the passion in the air between us and we were barely touching.

And I wanted him to be closer. In that instant I hated even that tiny amount of space between us.

Goddess, I was such a slut. It must have only been a week ago that I was sworn of guys and sex, now here I was drooling over stark and thinking like a slag.

Like he'd read my mind Stark leaned in and kissed me. At first it was gentle but the kiss soon heated up. I completely forgot any hesitation I'd had before.

Stark pulled back, he was only in his jeans now (when had he t-shirt come of?).

"Are you sure you want this to happed?" he asked breathing hard.

I had to catch my breath before i could answer him but even while we were silent i knew my answer.

"More than I've been about anything." I replied before pulling him back to me.


End file.
